


Odd Talks

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Series: Odd Coupled [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Slice of Life, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: Nico asks Leo about his sex life. It goes about as well as to be expected.





	Odd Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 90% of this at work in my phone waiting for my coworker to finish her shit.  
> So, quality wise... It's just for shits and giggles.
> 
> Here's a story about sex with no actual sex in it. Sorry.

Nico flumped down into the seat next to Leo, his drink only mildly sloshing onto the cushions. The normally pale man had a very slight redness to his cheeks and nose, telling Leo this was by far not the first drink Nico had been nursing.

The party was beginning to drag on, as Hazel and Frank excitedly showed people around their new home. Leo had retreated to a couch to recharge his internal Human Interaction batteries, and had been pondering going home when Nico showed up, semi-sloshed.

"So, what's it like?" Nico asked, voice off from normal, a bit scratchy and uncertain.The younger man looked like he instinctively went to push dark bangs out of his eyes, but forgot about The Incident*, and met only short cropped fuzz.

(*The Incident: A group of younger campers, one from Hermes, one from Hecate, and one from Ares, all decided to sneak into the Hades cabin while Nico was staying there and shave his head. They only got about a third done before he woke up, but it had to be evened out.)

Leo raised an eyebrow, he was never much of a drinker, so he wasn't close to tipsy yet. He was only here to see folks, and Octavian was busy tonight anyway. Not that he would have come anyway. ("I hate them, they hate me." "Boy, Barney's gotten dark." ".... What is... _ Barney _ ?" - It was a whole thing.)

"What's what like?"

"You know," Nico leaned over just slightly, like it was a secret. " _ You know _ ."

"I really do not." Leo said slowly with a small grin.

He was getting close on making a workable Note device, and was regretting demigods inability to use normal technology - getting this much blackmail on Nico would have been excellent. Hazel would love it. Tipsy Nico was always a gift. Like the time he asked *equally sloshed* Percy if he was into dudes who would he bang, and Percy instantaneously responded Luke, and caused about five arguments for varying reasons.

Nico presently looked annoyed, his heavy brows furrowing just the slightest. "You and  _ him _ . It's got to be weird, right?"

Ah, now Leo was starting to put things together.

"Will told me not to ask, that it's not any of my business, maybe he's right, but right now I really don't care. I just can't even begin to imagine it."

"You think about me and Doc Oct bumping uglies a lot, do you buddy?" Leo leaned back in the couch cushions, while Nico processed the comment and made a face.

"God, no - but, I mean. Just, sometimes? You're both so damn weird."

Leo snickered, glee growing internally and an idea forming. "Noooo. Us? No, we're the most normal couple ever!"

Nico rolled his eyes, the longer he spoke to Leo Valdez the more sober be felt.

"Just, tell me. Is it super weird or what? I don't need to know details. But, like. I'm thinking a lot of weird costumes, maybe knives. Robots?"

Leo hummed in thought, scratching at the two chin hairs he could grow. There was that one time Leo dressed up as a prisoner of the Roman Empire to surprise Octavian, but that had backfired. Octavian was far too aware of what that meant historically, foreign prisoners ending up slaves and all; instead of horny, he became mildly distraught thinking about Leo being an actual slave. What could have been roleplay became a history lesson. Leo had a strange sense of dejavu from years back. 

( _ "You know, back in the Roman empire, what they would do to non-citizens like yourself? It’s not pleasant. Pathicus. Concubinus _ .")

"Hmmm. Nope, pretty normal. I mean...besides that  _ one _ thing."

Nico leaned in closer, black eyes widening. "... What one thing?"

"Oh, you know. The soul bond thing. How we can't hurt each other. Well, it works in other ways too. But, it's not like we have weird kinks or something." Leo waved a hand flippantly, and Nico glowered. 

"What? I thought you didn't want details. You really want to know?"

Nico nodded repeatedly.

"Well, okay. So. It's… Like a physical feedback loop." Leo got a blank stare in response, which was always a bit threatening looking when it came from Nico di Angelo."

It's… when ever I feel something, he feels something, when he feels something, I feel something. It's a loop. Get it?"

Dawning realization and then horror flitted across Nico's face.

"So… Wait," Nico held up a hand. " You're saying... When you have sex. You feel what the other person is feeling?" Leo nodded.

"... So, you're basically… Fucking yourself? And getting fucked by...yourself?"

"I mean, essentially, yeah. But, honestly it's way more intense than it sounds. I mean, you could use toys to get a similar… Fucked and fucking effect, I've tried before we were living together full time, but it's so much more than that. Like, you stop being able to tell where you end and they begin. I guess that's just soulmates for you." 

Nico looked turn between being scarred for life and also very intrigued.

"So, who tops isn't really…"

"Not an issue," Leo shrugged. "If you want to get technical, generally he does because of our body size difference, it's just easier; but it feels the same either way."

Nico leaned back in his seat looking across the room, but not really  _ looking _ at it, just trying to process the information. 

"Wow," he exhaled. "The amount of times Will and I have to negotiate ahead of time- wait-" Nico suddenly sat up again, a single neuron throwing out a new thought. "What about… No penetration?"

"Less intense, but still a similar effect. Blowjob's were weird at first. Handy's are great." Leo responded effortlessly.

"What if you're… Not touching? Does it apply anywhere?"

"Well, yes and no?" Leo shrugged a shoulder. "Early on in our relationship, like first year there wasn't really anything major. A hint, maybe. But as we grew closer, basically the sensation got stronger and stronger. So, now… If one of us is away from the other, and you start to get familiar with your buddy down south…" Leo wiggled his eyebrows, and Nico shuddered in horror.

"Yeah, I've definitely purposely distracted Octavian at work before. You ever see him flustered in public, well…. You know what I'm doing." Leo said proudly, which just added to Nico's disgust.

"That's somehow better and yet so significantly worse than what I was picturing." Nico punctuated his remarks with a hard slug from his cup. "I might need to drink enough to forget I heard any of that, or I'm never going to look at you the same way." 

A shadow fell over the two demigods, and Nico and Leo looked up to see Will Solace with his arms crossed, and his expression resembling that a bit of his Roman half-brothers.

"Why, Nico? What did you ask him?" Will asked calmly, which just caused Nico to sink further into the cushions of the couch. 

"I think I'll take that as a sign I should go home," Leo said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I'll see you tomorrow, probably, depending on how  _ weird _ we get tonight, eh, Nico?" Leo sent him a few winks, which seemed to anger Will more, and horrify Nico.

Leo searched out Hazel and Frank, said his goodbyes to her and his other friends. Made plans with Piper for next weekend. Then, he headed home. They were currently shopping for land to build on, so it works be awhile before they're permanent house was built, so they were left in Octavian's apartment. It was set up in classic Roman smaller insula style, which wasn't all that much different than modern apartments. Plus, they both made good money, so it wasn't tiny or without amenities. But, Leo was happy to move soon, as he was absolutely not allowed to customize anything until the lease was up.

Octavian was at the kitchen table, hair slightly skewed, and books and scrolls spread around. It was crunch time for young baby Senators.

"Hey cariño," Leo called out, causing Octavian to look up suddenly like he hasn't noticed Leo come in. Purple bags under the eyes, a pot of coffee on, and at least three mugs next to him. Yikes, though Leo shouldn't talk. He was the king of Yikes Go To Bed. 

"You need a break. Do you want to hear what Nico asked me tonight? Drunk Nico?" Leo added for emphasis. Octavian had been there for the last Drunk Nico escapade.

"Depends.... Can I use it against him, or Reyna?" Some rivalries never died, even if they were a bit more sportsman like these days.

Leo pulled out a chair and straddled it backwards. "I'm sure she'll hear about it. Nico is surprisingly bad when it comes to gossip. He asked about our sex life. And, more importantly, what  _ weird kinky _ things we're into."

Octavian blanched, and turned slightly paler, which was hard to do for someone already paler than Nico. (Unlike Nico though, Octavian was seemingly immune to sunburns, probably due to Apollo as a dad.)

Now, he had a entirely new set of worries besides work and studies. Really, Octavian should be thanking Leo for taking his mind off it.

"Gods, I...don't know if I'm more scared you told the truth or that you lied." 

Leo sent him a toothy grin, resting his chin on the back of the chair.

"Mm...I wonder which?" 


End file.
